


If I should fall behind.

by yami_sango



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yami_sango/pseuds/yami_sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots. :) [Various/You]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Punishment - Connie

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin. 

**Title:** Punishment  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Connie/You  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

This is my 2nd time writing this. >__> I originally wrote it last night while I was extremely tired and I somehow deleted it without saving it. D:

\-----

“This is your fault you know.” You pushed the scrub brush across the floor of the mess hall.

“My fault? I’m not aware you pelting Instructor Shadis with mashed potatoes was my fault.”

You shot a glare at Connie. “YOU started the food fight.” You sighed, “Now, I have to clean up the mess hall on top of cleaning the bathroom in the girls barracks.” There was now way you were going to get to sleep before midnight now.

Connie pouted. _Na-_

“I just want to be alone right now Connie.” 

“Alright…” He patted you on the shoulder. “Don’t push yourself too hard _Name_.”

You stopped scrubbing to watch Connie disappear from sight. You groaned, wiping some sweat from your brow. You were miserable right now but at least you weren’t forced to run laps until sunrise!

\----

You stretched your tired muscles. Cleaning the mess hall hadn’t taken as long as you expected. Hopefully cleaning the bathroom would be quick as well. You stepped inside and blinked. “Connie?”

Your friend looked up at you from the ground and grinned sheepishly. “Hey _Name_.”

“What are you doing here?! You shouldn‘t be here! ” You knelt next to him.

“I just wanted to help you.” He held up the scrub brush in his hand.

You couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you.” You leaned over and planted a kiss on his cheek as you grabbed the toilet brush.

Connie grinned. He wondered what he’d have to do to get an actual kiss from you.

\-----

Derp. I liked the first one I did better. Anywho, I’m not sure who I should do next? Maybe Armin? I don’t know. D: I'm also thinking of including Sasha and the other girls as well.  
~Yami Sango


	2. Bad hair day - Mikasa

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Bad hair day  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Pairing:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.  
 **Spoilers:** None.

I’m still working on my Armin one-shot. I’m not sure how I want to end it yet. I thought of this cute little idea at work today. J

\-----

You smiled, brushing Mikasa’s long black hair. “You’re hair is beautiful.” You made sure to comb all the tangles out of it. “I don’t understand why you want to cut it.”

Mikasa touched a lock of her raven hair. “It might get caught in the 3D Maneuver gear.”

“Hmm…” You grabbed a pair of scissors from the table next to you. “You have a good point.” You made your first cut. “I’m honored you trusted me enough to let me do this for you.”

“It was either you or Sasha.”

You laughed. You didn’t want to imagine what Sasha would do to her hair, it might even be able to scare Jean. “I see why you chose me.” You continued in silence until you were almost finished, “Maybe I’ll cut my hair too.”

“I can do it for you. I need to repay you for doing this for me.”

“Really? Thank you Mikasa!” You beamed. You knew a beautiful new friendship was formed.

\-----

Hopefully Armin will be done soon~!  
~Yami Sango


	3. Lies - Marco

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shinegeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Lies.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Marco/You  
 **Spoilers:** Uhhh….  
 **Warnings:** No.

J I have most of the second chapter to _Breathing_ written.  >__> I’m just dragging my feet because I’ve been busy. Bleh. Hopefully by the end of the week!

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lies.

“Everything is going to be fine.” He smiled, embracing you gently.

 _Liar._ You wanted to scream.

“Marco…” You held onto him tightly, clutching at the back of his shirt as you buried your face in his chest.

He placed a kiss on the top of your head. “I’m going to join the Military Police.” He beamed down at you proudly, “I finally get to serve the king.”

Your heart sank even further, he would still be torn away from you but not by a titan, he would be inside Wall Sina. You should be happy he decided not to join the Recon Corps… he would be safe. These 3 years he trained away from you had been hell. You saw him only a handful of times since he became a part of the 104th Trainees Squad.

You couldn’t help the tears that now fell.

“ _Name_?” Marco pulled you back just enough to get a look at your face. “Why are you crying?,” he asked a mixture of concern and confusion written on his face.

“I’m never going to see you again!” You sobbed, balling one of your fists, you pounded his chest.

“ _Name_ …” He pulled you back against him. “Don’t be silly.” Marco soothingly pet your head. “You’re coming with me. You‘re my family… I would never leave you behind.” 

You quickly wiped at your tears with your hand. “Really?”

Marco flashed you a bright smile. “Of course! You’ll see. We’ll leave for Wall Sina tomorrow morning.”

You held on tighter to your boyfriend. You wanted to believe him… you really did. You couldn’t help but shake the feeling that this would be the last time you saw him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Gah…. I love Marco. D:  
~Yami Sango


	4. Aren't you...? - Reiner

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Aren’t you…?  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Reiner/You  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** None.

Thank you Paradise for reviewing! :)

-x-x-x-x-

You fidgeted glancing up at the boy who had you pressed against a wall. 

Reiner simply stared down at you. One hand was flat against the wall while the other rested on his hip. He purses his lips, you had been driving him crazy for sometime now. 

You chewed on your bottom lip. Had you upset him somehow? "Reiner?" Before you realized what was happening, the blondes lips were covering your own. 

Your color orbs widened. To say you were in shock at the moment would be an understatement. Your hands flew up to grasp at the jacket of Reiners uniform. 

Reiner grinned into the kiss, he pressed himself fully against your body earning a gasp from you. He uses this to his advantage, deepening the kiss. The hand that was on his lip found its way to your waist to pull you even closer to him if possible. 

You slowly began to respond to the kiss. Was this really happening? You had a crush on Reiner for a while now… he really felt the same? Wait? Him and Bertholdt weren’t…? He wasn’t...?

Slowly Reiner pulled away for some much needed air.

You licked your lips, leaning your head against the wall behind you. “Wow…,” you breathed. You found yourself playing with the hemming of his jacket, “So… does this mean you and Bertholdt aren’t… you know?”

Reiner stared at you for a moment, letting your question sink in. He suddenly chuckled, patting the top of your head. “Don’t be silly. Where did you get that idea?”

You pouted, crossing your arms over your chest. He was laughing at you! “Hmph.” A light blush spread on your cheeks.

“Come on.” Reiner took hold of one of your hands. “We’re late for lunch.” He tugged you in the direction of the mess hall.

You smiled. The first genuine smile in ages. “And whose fault is that?”

“Hush you, before I make sure we’re late for training this afternoon.”

-x-x-x-x-

My love for Reiner has grown a lot in the past few days. :) Same for Bertholdt, haha.  
~Yami Sango


	5. Wedding Day Jitters

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin.

 **Title:** Wedding day jitters  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Marco/You  
 **Spoilers:** None.  
 **Warnings:** AU

I had this idea awhile ago, I just never got around to it until recently because well, sometimes I'm just incredibly lazy. -__-

xoxoxo

You stared at your reflection in the mirror of the dressing table. The strapless bodice of your beautiful wedding dress clung to your figure, extraordinary lace patterns sewn into the fabric, the train pooled around your feet. Your _color_ hair was pulled into a messy bun, wisps of hair framed your face.

‘ _It’s really happening...’_ In just a few short moments you were to be wed. 

“Knock Knock,” Marco grinned, walking into the small dressing room. He was clad in his black dress pants, a light blue dress shirt underneath a form fitting vest. His tuxedo jacket was slung over his shoulder. “You look bea-”

You glanced up, looking into the mirror to catch his reflection.

His eyes caught your puffy bloodshot eyes. “ _Name_!” He let his jacket hit the ground as he rushed to your side, he gently grasped your shoulders turning your tear streaked face to him.

You violently shook your head, “Marco...” You suppressed a sob, “I can’t do this.”

“Shh...” He brushed a lock of hair away from your face. “What’s wrong?” He grasped your cheeks in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

“I can’t...” You grabbed a fist full of his vest.

Marco soothingly rubbed your shoulders. “It’s just your nerves.”

You shook your head. “Marco... I love someone else...” You brought your left arm up, rubbing your eye with the palm of your hand. “Jean,” you sighed, “He still has feelings for Mikasa.” You let out a shuddering breath.

“ _Name_?”

“You didn’t see the way he looked at her at the rehearsal dinner,” you wrapped your arms around yourself. You hung your head, “It’s not fair...” You sighed, “It’s not fair that I go through with this when we obviously have grown apart.” The tears stung your eyes, “I still love him. I do, but, not like I used too.” You swallowed the lump that formed in the back of your throat, “He’s my best friend.”

Marco placed a gentle hand underneath your chin, lifting your face up to so your eyes would meet. “ _Name_ ,” he let his hand rest against your neck. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” You felt your heart beating erratically against your ribcage. “Marco,” you whispered, you used your grip on his vest to pull him closer to you. You shifted your weight to the balls of your feet, pressing your lips against the man that stood before you. “I can’t face him...” You let yourself fall back to your full height, resting your forehead against his chest. “I love you.”

Marco opened his mouth to speak but the words instantly died on his lips. Licking his lips, the freckled man tried again, “ _Name_ ,” his eyes fell to your lips before connecting with your eyes once more. “Me?”

“Yes,” your hands trembled as they sought refuge in his larger ones. “Let’s leave,” you took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I can’t face Jean right now.” You shook his head, “Let’s just get away from here. I can’t talk to him like this.”

Marco sighed, he placed a tender kiss to your forehead. “You can’t leave him hanging.” He walked you over to the recliner that was located in the corner of the room. “Stay here,” he gently sat you down in the plush chair. “I’ll go talk to him.”

Unbeknownst to the two of you, Jean stood in the doorway. He silently slipped out of the room. A low sigh slipped past his lips.

“Jean,” Marco stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jean looked over his shoulder, “They always say it’s bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.” He chucked, “I guess they’re correct.”

“I’m sorry.”

Jean shook his head, “She’s right.” He ran a hand through his hair, “I...,” he licked his dry lips, “I came to see if she really wanted to go through with this.”

Marco clasped a hand on his best friends shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“I’m not going to lie, it does hurt.” He pulled at his bow-tie, letting it unravel. “But,” he gave Marco a small smile. “Neither of us would have been happy.”

“Want me to go out there and tell them?”

Jean shook his head, “I’ll do it.” He nodded back to the dressing room, “Go be with her.” He jokingly punched Marco’s shoulder, “You’ll make her happy.”

A small blush spread across Marco’s cheeks making his freckles stand out even more. “You’re ok with this?”

“Only because it’s you,” Jean grinned, “You’re my best friend man. Ah!” Jean was enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you.” Marco pulled away.

"Pft," he waved his hand dismissively, “Just don’t hurt her or you’ll have to answer to me.”

xoxoxox

“You look beautiful.”

You spun around to find Jean leaning against the door frame, arms lazily crossed against his chest.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” You gestured to your gown, you decided to go with a more simple design this time around. You were glad in a beautiful white halter dress, smoothed down the satin fabric that covered your hips you continued, “I wasn’t sure when I bought it...”

Jean strode over to you, adjusting one of the delicate straps on your shoulder. “He’ll love it.” He shot you a genuine smile. 

You turned around, glancing in the mirror once more. “Thank you Jean.” Jean stood behind you, he let his hand rest on your shoulder, reaching back you placed your hand on his. “Mikasa is due any day now, huh?”

“She looks like she’s about to pop,” Jean chuckled before a serious expression flashed across his face. “Don’t tell her I said that, she’ll kill me.”

You laughed, “Your secret is safe with me.”

“We were talking... We’d like you to be the baby’s Godmother.”

You spun around, throwing your arms around your friends neck, “I’d love too.”

Jean wrapped his arms around you in a brief hug before pulling away, “I wanted Marco to be his Godfather but Mikasa insisted in Jaeger.”

“I’m sure Marco will understand.” You looped your arm around his. “Now, I believe it’s time for you to walk me down the aisle.”

“Let’s not keep the groom waiting,” Jean grinned. “We don’t want him to worry, after all, you do have a history of running off with the best man.”

You huffed, nudging Jean with your elbow causing him to laugh as he led you into the next chapter of your life.

xoxoxo

oifhjesrjer. I hope you liked it! :3  
~Yami Sango


End file.
